


Among the Flowers

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haru is a former reincarnation of modern day Oikawa Tooru, Just Roll With It, M/M, Old Timey AU, Omegaverse, Only slight angst, lots of fluff, nothing major, written for caelestisxyz's The Alpha King and I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: It was lovely to wake up to it’s smiling colors, as if Iwa himself were wishing him a good morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caelestisxyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/gifts).



> Please note this refers to one of the scenes briefly mentioned in "The Alpha King and I" which I recommend you go read! Check out my tumblr (madamemalfoy21) to see how to request ^^

It was the day before Hajime would have to leave for battle. Haru wasn't quite sure what to make of it yet. There were about a million scenarios of possible outcomes running through his mind. All of which included him spending every single moment with his alpha before they'd be forced to separate. Despite it all, Haru didn’t stay in bed, when he woke up before Hajime. Instead, he first to slipped out of bed (the alpha was a heavy sleeper) and with the silence granted to him by bare feet, Haru made his way through the castle. 

Distance…would be a good thing. It makes the heart grow fonder, after all. And Haru tried to smile through it, to tell himself it was simply a short time apart. But that was the thing with war. A battle that is only meant to take a few months can suddenly turn into a lifetime. 

Fate could sometimes be a cruel mistress. 

Still, Haru was confident in Hajime’s skill. He’d come back to him. Because they always did find each other, didn’t they? 

Either purposely or on accident, Haru ended up in his garden, the flowers just starting to bloom. Iwa promised, before his namesake ended, he would return. This sort of thing would get easier with time, Haru reasoned as he sat down in the meadow. Once Iwa had fought more battles and won more wars then perhaps Haru would become less restless. Thinking about that sort of thing was pointless though. Because Haru knew that the number of battles had nothing to do with it. 

But it was exactly why Haru began to pick flowers. Because it allowed him to focus in on a simple task, and _not_ the alpha, and once he had a decent amount in his kimono he sat back down, arranging them into a simple flower crown. 

He became so engrossed, so determined to not think about Hajime, that he didn’t hear him come up behind him. 

He did, however, catch the alpha’s scent in the breeze. Because the Alpha King’s scent was something no one could ignore. 

“Here you are. I’ve been looking everywhere.” Iwiazumi grunted, sitting down next to his mate. 

Haru smiled, not looking at the alpha. “You always find me.”

He leaned in protectively, admiring Haru’s handiwork. “More flowers?”

“Mhm.” The omega replied shortly, weaving the last of his flowers together to complete his crown. 

“It’ll look great on you,” the alpha murmured deeply, brushing his lips over his mate’s cheek.

“It’s for you, actually.” Haru turned, so that those lips could meet his own.

“For me?” The tone was mocking, almost, the alpha leaning in for another kiss, but Haru turned away, bringing the crown up between their faces. Iwaizumi gave a half laugh. “You were serious?”

Haru smiled somewhat sheepishly, tucking his hair behind his ear. “A king should have a crown…” 

A pink softer than petal dusted the alpha’s cheeks, but Haru knew better than to say anything about it. “You know…I don’t really like crowns…” 

“A crown doesn’t mark a tyrant. You’re nothing like your father. And, if you are to lead your men—”

“Then a crown will mark me as a target.” 

Haru’s heart plunged, gripping the crown so tightly he crushed the petals. “Don’t say something so morbid.”

“Haru,” Iwa was gentle, carefully tucking Haru’s hair behind his ear, murmuring in that low voice he used whenever the omega became anxious, “Don’t think unpleasant thoughts.” 

The omega straightened with the pride that came only from a royal, brushing the alpha away, “I’m afraid that’s not within my control, Your Majesty.” 

“Oh,” Iwaizumi’s voice was still at a deep murmur, which was becoming slightly problematic for the omega, “It’s _Your Majesty_ now, is it?” 

“Yes it is,” Haru held up his hand, taking in a quick inhale to prevent being kissed. “If you die I won’t forgive you.” 

“Then,” Iwa took him by the wrist, lowering his hand and leaning in, “I won’t die.” 

“Hajime—”

“Disobeying a direct order from my Queen,” his breath brushed over Haru’s lips, that deep voice rumbling in the alpha’s throat, “Would be a fate worse than death.” 

It was a soft kiss. Tender, in it’s entirety, lips caressing lips and stolen breaths exchanged between inhales. But more than anything else, it was bittersweet. 

Perhaps that was the reason tears had begun to gather around Haru’s eyes. 

Iwa noticed the small ripples causing the omega’s body to shake, hated the weak scent that came from his mate, making him seem smaller and smaller as Haru tried to curl further into the alpha. So Iwa broke the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around his Queen’s back, holding him tightly against his chest so that Haru could be soothed by the alpha’s low purrs. 

“I will do whatever I have to, to get back to you.”

Haru’s head shot up almost immediately, maybe because the Alpha’s voice commanded it to be so, maybe because Iwa had only ever used that tone _once_ before and Haru needed to see his eyes because a voice like that—

It was, in a word, Alpha. And yet, nothing like it. It was stronger than that, _deeper_ than that, those pitch black eyes that held none of his usual green, the kind that made him look as if he were about to _hunt,_ the sharpness of his gaze and the snarl of his lip sending a shudder through Haru’s body that screamed at him to submit. 

“I-I know,” he managed finally, briefly regaining his senses, letting go of the breath he’d held while frozen beneath the alpha’s stare. With a gentle movement, he pulled the crown off his lap, shaking it slightly so that the petals would come back to life, and placed it on Iwa’s head with a kiss to his cheek. “My King.” 

Iwa held the crown with one hand, wrapping his other around Haru’s waist before leaning in, giving him the kind of kiss Haru craved the most, with their tongues wrapping in want and their lips pressed in passion.

When they pulled away, Haru’s nose was nuzzled, his chin held up by his Alpha’s fingers. 

“May I accept this as a parting gift?” 

His eyes were playful, a teasing sort of smirk tugging at the edges of his lips as he said so. 

“Yes,” Haru said cautiously, shifting in his arms, stealing another peck from his lips, “Unless His Highness prefers something else…” 

“Nothing more but to offer you something in return.” 

“Something in return,” Haru mused, repeating his words doubtfully, “Such as?” 

Iwa smiled, looking about him for a moment, before reaching over his mate, and plucking a flower from the ground. 

“For my love.” 

Haru laughed, taking the flower. “I will treasure it until its final moments.” 

“Then treasure it until I return.”

The omega looked at him curiously, and then at the flower, twirling it a little sadly between his fingers. “It will never last that long.” 

Iwa kissed him, before taking the stem into his own hands. “It will.” 

“Impossible,” Haru said, trying to take it back.

“I’ll enchant it.” The alpha replied cooly, keeping it out of reach, so that the omega had to climb over him.

“You’ve no magic!” 

“I have ways!” Haru tumbled onto him, and Iwa fell with his back against the grass, holding his omegato his chest, “I am a King, after all.” 

“A rather spoiled one at that.” Haru held his smile behind pursed lips. 

“Come here.” 

They kissed again, the new position allowing Iwa to slip his hands between the folds of Haru’s kimono, the omega shivering under the alpha’s bare touch. 

“I’ll engrave every part of you, so you won’t forget me.” 

“Be thorough, Your Majesty.” 

And it was beautiful, the omega thought, the way his alpha looked, petals brushing over bare skin, the meadow serving as the only witness to their love. 

_“Come back to me.”_

When Haru woke up that next morning, Iwa was already gone. It was exactly as it should have been, because if they had been forced to say their goodbyes then Iwa may not have left in the first place. 

He sat up in the bed that no longer held Iwa’s warmth, and ran a hand through his long hair before sighing. It was only the beginning, and already…

The brilliant color caught his eye, the bright pink petals soaking up the sun for a single, long-stemmed flower. Tears welled in his eyes, but he did not let them fall.

_“Hajime…”_

Days turned into months, and Haru diligently took care of the flower each day, knowing that with it, his mate would soon return. And it was lovely to wake up to it’s smiling colors, as if Iwa himself were wishing him a good morning. 

That is, until one morning, about a year after Iwa’s departure, the flower began to die.Haru tried everything. Anything in his power, to try and save the wilting petals. Because Iwa had not yet returned. So, it _couldn’t_ die. Not yet. Hadn’t that been the enchantment, after all. Unless, it meant…if the flower was dying, and Iwa wasn’t back, then, had Iwaizumi…was he…

Haru gasped in horror, bringing a hand up to his mouth, letting the tears he’d spent months suppressing run down his cheeks. 

“Hajime…” he sobbed into his trembling hand, “Hajime!” 

His sobs were cut short, a low voice cutting through the anxious tension in the room.

“If your tears are because the flower is no longer to your liking, I will find you another, my Queen.” 

Goosebumps spread down Haru’s spine, his heart stopping. He was too afraid to turn around, in case he had only imagined his alpha’s voice. But that scent, even in memory, it had never been so strong. So perhaps…but if it wasn’t…

There could be no doubt, when Haru was embraced, taken into familiar arms and kissed by brutal lips. 

Hajime was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading! Comments are always appreciated ^^


End file.
